The present inventive concept herein relates generally to a memory device, and more particularly to a clock signal generation device and a memory device including the clock signal device.
As the development of electronic devices has progressed, there has been effort to improve performance and speed of memory devices within the electronic devices. Various efforts have been made to improve performance and speed of memory devices, including research focused on the clock signals used by the memory devices.